Night's Splendour
by wolfscry06
Summary: The Wolf's Rain gang finds itself in a darker city...rated M for everything. Violence, blood, sex, drugs, rock and roll,, maybe heavy yaoi in later chapters, if I feel like it. R&R, but be kind! This is my first story.
1. Night falls

Description The Wolf's Rain gang finds itself inside of a darker, more anarchaic society. Rated M mostly for everything. Graphic violence, sex, drugs, (rock and roll,) probably heavy and explicit yaoi in later chapters, if I feel like it. This is my first story...I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wolf's Rain and its characters, but I do not. Oh well.

_Night's Splendour_

**Part One**

A multi-colored police car drove by the alley slowly, images of gang signs and curse words emblazoned onto the side in cheap spray paint. The reeking smell of alcohol seeped through the cracks in the window, and the haze of smoke inside masks the driver's face. It didn't matter. The driver was not a cop, as he was dead in the back seat of the vehicle. "It's too bad you're staining up your car, old man." The drunken teenager's cackle faded away as it passed the desolate space by.

In the alley, there is a young boy crouched behind a dumpster. He is hiding in the dark from cars such as these, as well as any other type of civilization. _What am I doing here?_ he asks himself. _I wish I could just shrivel up and die_. There is no place for him to run; no-one to make friends with. He has always been different from the rest of the street-rats, and it would always be that way.

An alley-cat bolted by the boy, startling him. As soon as it disappeared around the corner, a sickening crunch resonated throughout the cold street. A torn and ragged man stepped from the shadows holding the limp animal. In seeing this, the young boy's stomach heaved and he pushed out of the alley, past the homeless wretch who was already tearing into the dead creature. "Survival of the fittest, boy!" croaked the old man. "Survival of the fittest!"

The boy's long, auburn hair flowed behind him as he sprinted away from the scene. He flashed past each streetlight, faster and faster until their dim glows became a steady strobe of illumination. He felt the twinges of the beginning of a side-ache, but then realized that it was his own vomit trying to escape his stomach. Leaning over a trashcan, he emptied the remains of the previous garbage into the barrel. Oh, that bitter taste that came at least twice a week. It's too bad that the lad could never find any normal food, or else he might be able to live without constant pain for a short while. The pain of hunger; the pain of homelessness; the pain of loneliness...these were always burdening the poor kid. Especially the lonesome pain.

Walking away from the trashcan that held the still-steaming remnants of lunch, the boy continued to walk. Head down, tears streaming down his face still, he passed from his territory into the more occupied ghetto. Here, it was known as Central City, where the worst of humankind was brought out in every single person. Dodging past the grip of a freshly-bleeding man, the boy walked briskly past the perverts who would do anything to get their hands on him. A few already had prostitutes rotating on top of their hips. Gaunt, bruised bodies gyrated to the only rhythm that they could ever keep. In contrast, the boy's fair, clear skin and slender frame would provide a real treat to any sicko that got a hold of him. That is why he continued to avert his beautiful hazel eyes from their gaze. After passing the sex ring, he bounded up a fire stairway to the top of the buildings. Looking down, he surveyed the world that he lived in. A knife fight was currently at hand to his left, where he could hear the sound of both clothing and flesh being ripped and slashed. He hated his acute sense of hearing, as well as smell and sight. He hated being able to pick up every single detail that was going on around him. Suddenly, one of the men pulled a gun from his pants. The boy covered his ears tightly as three gunshots exploded. The wall behind the victim was splattered with crimson as he slumped to the ground. Sirens blared when the young boy jumped from rooftop to rooftop, away from the scene of the crime.

At the third roof, the boy's foot caught a gutter and he plummeted towards the ground. Slamming to a halt, he slowly rose. The clear bracelets on his right forearm jangled musically when he stood up. A sharp pain jabbed at his side once he tried to move, but it was only a cracked rib. Nothing to worry about. The boy limped slightly out of Central City, and passed in the shadows in order to protect from potential predators. He continued to walk towards his final destination; a little oasis of light cut through the black roads, and the boy quickened his pace in order to reach the shelter safely. The young boy's brisk walk turned into a light jog, which in turn became a fast run. He made it about seven more steps until he collapsed onto the pavement, clutching his side. The same rib was now broken, but that didn't really matter either. He was almost there, and then he could take all of the time he needed to heal. Grimacing with pain, he continued to walk quickly towards the light.

A flash appeared from the shadows.

As the boy saw the man sprint towards him, he launched straight up into the air. He wasn't quick enough.

The man grabbed one ankle and swung the boy like a baseball bat, sending him straight into a collision course for the nearby wall. The boy's breath was totally knocked out of him as he smashed into the wall and slid to the ground. He was temporarily blinded in agony, and grabbed at his side once more. This time, his fingers came away slippery with his own blood. The broken rib had pierced through his side, and was now sticking from him like a needle put in a pincushion backwards. He crawled backward away from the stench of the man, and recovered his sight in time to see that the monster was already on top of him. The boy grunted as the man grabbed at his crotch and licked his face. Tears streamed down the boy's face for the second time that day. "Leave me ALONE! Get the hell off of me!"

The man suddenly stopped. He stopped groping, tasting, and…moving. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his grip loosened. He fell away from the terrified boy to the ground, and behind him stood a young teenager.

"That's funny, I got him with his own knife." The teen's eyebrows raised when he saw the boy. "Oi, are you alright?" The boy whimpered and scooted backwards on the ground. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything to you. Are you okay? Did he…you know…" The boy sniveled. "No," he replied. "You…got here before…" "Hey, it's okay. I don't normally help people, but you looked different." The two boys' eyes locked, and both realized that they shared a special trait. "So where were you running to, anyways?" The teenager helped him off the ground. "That's a pretty nasty wound you got there." The younger boy looked at his gash, and said, "It doesn't really bother me." The teenager smiled. "Liar."

The two boys walked side by side towards the oasis, with the younger one leaning on the teenager for support. "So this is where you were headed. Huh. Looks decent, I guess." "Decent?" retorted the younger boy. "Decent? This is the safest place that I know in this god-forsaken hellhole!" The teenager stutter-stepped, surprised. "Well, if it means that much to you then I could probably check it out. But if this is the safest place you know, you haven't gone very far, have you?" he chuckled. The younger boy grumbled to himself while the teenager laughed. The two approached the gates of the lighted haven.

"Name?" queried the woman behind the tinted glass. It was probably bullet-proof. The teenager replied first. "Well, I'm Hige. And this is…" "Toboe," murmured the younger boy. "My name is Toboe."

A/N: Be kind! I'll take any and all constructive criticism.


	2. Light beckons

A/N: I finally updated...(I was going to write more than this, but I'm too busy for a while to complete it. This is a good place to stop anyways.)

Warnings: None, really. Some swear words. Implied yaoi, that's it. (For about three lines. If you can't take that, you're not going to like my story in a couple of chapters...)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wolf's Rain and its characters, but I do not. Oh well.

**--**

**Part two**

The set of blackened gates groaned as they eased forward. Toboe and his new 'friend' stepped in through the first doorway, only to meet a cold, steel wall. Hige shot him a questioning glance, and shrugged his shoulders when the younger boy didn't reply. _He's a weird little one_, Hige thought. _I wonder if he's really…_ His thought was interrupted by the door behind him grinding to a close. Instinctively, the hair on his neck rose (seeing as he was inside an enclosed area), but settled as another voice echoed through their temporary cell. "Please…remain…still." _Okay, easy enough._

"Thank…you…for…your…cooperation." Hige chuckled, "You're welcome!" and nudged the young boy, while offering a grin. Toboe looked at him like he was mental, and stepped forward to the newly opening wall in front of them. "Whoa! Whoawowowo. Hold up, little man." Hige grabbed his partner's red shirt. "I thought you said this place was the safest that you knew of. Was that your weapons check? _Have a nice day?_" The younger one didn't even turn around as he calmly replied, "What, you didn't see it? You're checked in and ready to go. Right now, they already have your blood sample." "GAAHH! Are you serious? Next time you bring a buddy here, you should probably let them know ahead of time. Thanks a lot for the briefing, Captain T." Toboe flipped his hair and turned only his head to flash a smirk; "You're welcome."

Hige gaped at the boy in front of him, and couldn't help the beads of sweat that escaped the back of his neck. _Oh jeez. Just what I need…I haven't even met this kid and he's already pulling the moves on me._ All thoughts of a different 'relationship' disappeared as Toboe moved forward, apparently unaware of the reaction. _Maybe I'm just imagining things_, Hige reassured himself. However, he kept catching himself staring at the cute little butt before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of Toboe's haven wasn't exactly the heaven that Hige imagined, but it was definitely a lot more civilized than outside of the walls. The fountain in the center circle dripped slowly into a dirty pool below, but there were actually children present who were throwing rocks into the stone basin. Looking around, Hige noticed that the carved fountain was centered inside a large pentagram, which also seemed to be the core of the small city. Rotating around, he saw that there were five roads that emanated from each of the points of the star. When he made the full circle, he saw that his young friend had already taken off down the first road. "Come on!" shouted Toboe. The older boy sprinted after him down the open street.

Apparently, the younger boy's wound had already healed, since the older one had a hard time keeping up with him. "Where (huff) are we going? (wheeze...)" "Are you really that out of shape? It's only a few more blocks away!" Dodging the ragged pedestrians, Hige wheeled around a side street that he thought his companion had turned down. The only thing was that the young one was totally out of sight. The teenager leaned against the wall to catch his breath, and tried to retrace his steps through his mind. "Great. Just peachy. I was pretty sure he OOPH…" A strong hand clamped over his mouth, and Hige could not escape his captor's vice grip. The voice behind him ordered, "Don't say a word, and follow me or else I might just have to kill you." Hige nodded through the silencing hand, and the hold was released. "Who the hell are _you_?" Hige hissed. The voice simply stated, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he followed the cloaked being, Hige couldn't help but notice how awkward this situation was. _Okay, I'm following the Caped Wonder here, and no-one else really seemed to care that I was almost assaulted._ Now that he thought about it, the teen noticed that he wasn't taken prisoner in a dark alley, but another brightly lit road that wasn't too far from the main street. _Since no-one else around stopped this guy, he shouldn't be that harmful. He was pretty strong, but it's not like I can't take him out. Cheap bastard. Caught me out of breath and from behind, too._ Hige jolted to a halt, almost slamming into the back of the creep he was trailing. "In through here," demanded the faceless voice. The teenager replied, "You can't talk to me out here?" After no response, Hige shouldered his way past the figure into the doorway, grumbling the whole way.

The cloaked man followed and locked the door behind him. As he pocketed the keys with one hand, the other whipped away his dark disguise. The first thing Hige noticed was the emotionless gaze passing through him. One eye was normal, but the other was…golden? The man did not hesitate to accost Hige. "Why are you here, wolf?" "I didn't choose to be here, you idiot. I was brought here by a friend, and am stuck here because you totally separated us. And how did you…" "I can see you," drawled the handsome man. "I know what you really are. That camouflage bullshit doesn't get to me. I can see what's behind the mask." Hige glared at the cocky freak. _Look who's talking, cloak-boy._ The man side-stepped around him, and continued: "No matter. You did not choose to be here, so you are more welcome than others. Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the ornamental furniture. "Since you don't know why you are here, maybe I can explain why I think you are here. You might as well get comfortable." Hige slowly moved towards the chairs. "You never told me exactly who you were." The other man moved into a separate room, and pops and fizzes were heard while he explained. "I am a man of sorrow and despair. I am a man who has walked this earth completely in the search for an answer, and I am a man who still continues to walk in an endless quest. Most importantly, I am a man who holds the knowledge and answers for you…" "I didn't ask any questions," Hige interrupted, "and a name would sure be great instead." The dark-haired figure walked back into the main room with two wine glasses, and replied, "Most people know me as Darcia."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe ran through the street, glancing down any side pathway that might have contained his new friend. _Oh, crap,_ he thought to himself as he sprinted. _Where the heck did he go? He was right behind me, and now he's gone._ He turned down a road that looked brighter than the rest. _I can't really lose him right now. Not before I can repay him._ He wasn't sure why, but the path before him seemed a lot more familiar than any other road he'd been down before. It seemed…happier…easier to follow. Toboe knew that in this place, his friend wasn't really in any danger. However, he couldn't afford to lose him and continued to run anyways.

--

A/N (again): This one's not too exciting. I think I'm going to sneak in some lemony goodness by the chapter after the next, if not the next. (Wink, wink.)


End file.
